A Dangerous Game
by EzraFitzgerald
Summary: Aria has had about enough of this so called "A", but what will it take for her to Follow the Leader, and join the team that is pulling her friends, family, and even her relationship apart? [Ezria is still Together] For: ThatKidFromSchool (Gaylex) Siretha (Calebina) Kaynasou (Pookiebear)
1. Chapter 1

**Italicized = Thoughts**

* * *

_**General POV**_

Arias at school, it's getting late. She sees a black hooded guy looking at her in the girls' showers right after tennis practice and decided to follow them. _He is not going to get away so easily_. She runs behind him and stops right in front of the tall black hooded figure. She feels like she's all alone in the high school, and she hits him with her tennis racket, but he pushes her. She ends up on the floor.

_He wants a fight? I'll give it to him_

_**Ezra's POV**_

I walk out of my office, noticing Aria hasn't come to see me, like she does every day after school. I hear noise coming from the gym locker rooms, about two hallways over, and what seems to sound like Aria talking to herself. I follow the sound and hear what sounds like people fighting. "Ar? You okay?" I ask, trying to get an answer from her. No one is left in the hallways, so I slowly walk into the Girls locker room, grabbing a Field Hockey stick on my way in. I can see the back of Aria's head around a corner, and I can hear her whispering to someone... She then swings a Tennis Racket at this Mystery person, who is in all black, from head to toe, and they respond by pushing her into the lockers behind her. I sneak behind the Mystery person, and hit them in the head with the Field hockey stick, using as much force as I can muster up at the moment. There's a Girlish scream, and the person falls to the floor. The scream did not come from Aria's mouth, but from the mouth of the hooded person.

"Ezra thanks for being here! Who is that?"

I put the Field Hockey stick down and take the black hoodie off A's head, it's the moment of truth, the one we were all waiting for. My hand uncovers the face of Aria's attacker and I cannot believe my eyes. Jason DiLaurentis grabs my tie and tries to pull me to the ground, I kick him on the back of the head and make sure he doesn't move. Aria buried her head in my chest but there's someone else at school with us. I'm hit on the back and we find ourselves on the floor facing another black hooded silhouette.

"What do you want from us?" Aria screams

"What the fuck?" I exclaim as I turn to see a third hooded figure. This one is wearing a black ski mask, along with the normal "A" attire. I jump up, even though my back is in excruciating pain. I turn to punch the second person in the face, and they stop my hand in the process. I can tell who this is, just by the amount of strength in his grip. "W-What? T-Toby?"

Jason is on the floor and the third 'A' is behind us. Aria's in complete confusion but she still tries to hit Toby. "You can't hurt Ezra, I won't let you." Aria screams. She pushes him but he just takes a step forward and looks at me an evil smirk on his face. I pull my fist from his grip, and take a step closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[**~**] Chapter 2, Enjoy! [**~**]**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

I walk into the school and see Aria attacking Toby. I run over to Aria and Ezra immediately. I push Aria off of Toby and stand in front of him, so Aria won't hit him.

Jason is still cowering in a corner, and Toby is in his A attire. "Spencer, what the hell do you think you're doing? He just tried attacking Aria!" Ezra yells, now standing next to Aria, trying to protect her form Toby's wrath. I turn to see Jason trying to get up, and Aria kicks him in the crotch. "Jason, Jason, Jason..." Ezra tsks at him, "What do you think you're doing?" He then grabs Jason's face in his hands and stares at him for a while before slamming Jason's head into Aria's open locker.

_**Ezra's POV**_

I stand up, sure that Jason won't get back up again, and I slowly walk over to Spencer. "Spence," I say, as calmly as possible, "Do you even know anything that just happened?" I gaze at the Hockey stick that is in Toby's hand. "Spencer, Toby is A..." I say, with a glassy look in my eyes. "He would have hurt Aria if I hadn't arrived. Look at the glare he's giving me! That's not a normal, everyday, Toby glare... That's an 'I want you punished, or dead, if it's the last thing I do' Glare!" I exclaim, flailing my arms around as I talk.

"Spence, Ezra is telling the truth! Look at both of them! They are wearing the black hoodies! I was just out of the shower from my tennis practice and Jason tried to attack me! You have to believe me, I would never lie to you!" Aria says, begging spencer to believe her.

I sigh, and shift my weight, noticing Aria is really only in a towel. I advert my eyes away from her, unwillingly, and start whistling, uncomfortably. I then mumble so that only Aria can hear me "Hey, um, babe, you should really get dressed..." I then cough, involuntarily, and clear my throat.

Aria discreetly looks at her towel and scarf, and she can feel her cheeks turn red. She sneaks out of our sight, grabs her clothes, and gets dressed.

_**General POV**_

Ezra's cheeks get a bit red, and he smiles his usual, boyish, smile as she scurries away, but then he remembers that Toby and Spencer are still standing in front of him, and Jason is unconscious on the floor. He quickly clears his throat a few times, and his face becomes serious once again

Aria gets back there, fully dressed. "Spence there's only two explanations. It's either, one, both your brother and your boyfriend are on the A team, or, two, they're both perverts that tried to watch me change. I doubt that they are perverts, but I believe they are on the A team! How can you NOT see that?"

Ezra speaks up, clearing his throat in the process, "I personally believe Jason is just perverted."

"Leave Toby and Jason alone," Spencer screams. "I don't care if Toby is A. He isn't evil! I love him! Get away from him!" she turns to Toby and buries her face into his chest.

_**Ezra's POV**_

I just glare at Spencer. "Do you even KNOW what he just tried to do?" Aria grabs my hand, and a familiar voice is heard behind us. "You getting some Extra Credit, Aria?" I turn around and notice Jason has disappeared, and Ali is in his place, in the 'A' uniform, her Ski mask in her hand. "Wait... What the fuck?"


	3. Chapter 3

**[**~**] Continuing from the last Chapter [**~**]**

Spencer smirks, and replies with "I don't care what he did! Back the fuck off Ezra!"

"Really, Spence?" People start to enter the girls' locker room, and I don't even question why Ali is there. I look over to Aria, Giving her a reassuring smile, and I hightail it out of there, not wanting to be known as the Perv English teacher, and definitely not wanting anyone to know about my relationship with Aria. At the moment I'm pretty sure that every girl going into the locker room heard my first name, and they probably have me as their English teacher. Hopefully, they can't make the connection that 'Ezra' and 'Mr. Fitz' are the same person. I start pacing up and down the hallway, waiting for someone to leave the locker room.

_**[**~**] Twenty Minutes Later [**~**]**_

I'm still pacing the Hallway, and Toby Hasn't left the room. I can hear Spencer and Aria arguing inside about what happened, and I seem to be the only teacher in the Vicinity. No one knows how badly I want to run back into the room, and Remove Aria from the Equation. I can hear some of Ali's snide comments from the doorway, and I'm amazed that she could just mention my relationship with Aria like that, but it doesn't seem like anyone noticed. I can hear Aria's voice getting weaker in volume, as if she's starting to cry. My instincts finally kick in, and I run back inside to stop this madness. "Girls, what's going on in here?" I call out, as loudly as possible, just so I can make sure no one is getting changed, or is confused on why I'm in here. "Ms. Hastings?" I say as I see Spencer pinning someone down. That someone would be the little, fragile figure that I've come to know as the love of my life, Aria Montgomery. "Spencer! What the hell are you doing?" Toby's now in his normal Attire, and Ali's just standing there, in her Field Hockey uniform, watching this all happen.

"She hit Toby! She deserves it!" Spencer yells, laughing maniacally. Aria is now crying for help, as Spencer is slamming her head into the ground. Toby tells her to stop, but Spencer doesn't listen.

"Toby tried to hurt her! What has gotten into you?" I pull Spencer off of Aria, and pick Aria up off the ground. She automatically pulls her head into my chest and quietly sobs. Somehow, no one is paying any attention to us, no one except for Ali. I turn to Ali and ask her, "Miss DiLaurentis, shouldn't you be going somewhere?" she just replies with an all knowing smile that goes right through my soul. It sends shivers down my spine, and Aria finally lets go of me, realizing what she's doing, and where we are. I'm suddenly disgusted by Spencer, and I grab Aria's bags, and Lock her gym locker. I then grab her wrist and pull her out to my office.

_**General POV**_

Spencer falls into Toby's grasp after Ezra shoves her off of Aria. Both Aria and Spencer are hysterical. Spencer turns around and buries her face in Toby's chest, sobbing. Ali leaves with the rest of the girls, and Spencer and Toby are left in the locker room alone. Spencer turns to apologize to Aria, and admit that she didn't know what she was doing, but when she turns around, they're already gone. She doesn't know how they were able to leave as fast as they did, but it happened, and she starts to cry again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**[**~**] Quick Filler, so I can get this back on track! [**~**]**_

_**Ezra's POV**_

I quickly close and lock my door as I throw Aria's bag on the floor of my office. I pull her into a hug, and kiss the top of her head, humming Happiness by The Fray, swaying her back and forth. "Everything's going to be okay, Ar, I promise." I whisper into her ear, slowly looking up from her Raven hair.

_**Aria's POV**_

As I look up there's a message scribbled across Ezra's chalkboard.

_**You think you can get away from me that easily? Think again, bitches, your heads are mine!**_

_**-A**_

I scream, and Ali walks out of a corner with what looks like a butcher knife in her right hand…

Ali's coming towards us, with a Devious look in her eyes. "Aria, Don't you think Ezra's head would look cute, on the other side of the room?" I scream again, and She's swinging the Butcher's knife through the air. All of a sudden there's this loud, obnoxious beeping ringing through my ears. _What's going on? Why can't I hear what she's saying anymore? Why is my vision blurring?_ All of a sudden ruby-red colored liquid is dripping from the top of my head. My Raven hair is now stained with the red liquid. My first thought is to look over at Ezra, but when I do, he's gone. I scream in pain, as place my left hand onto my head to find a... Butchers knife? Suddenly, everything goes black. After about five minutes of Pure darkness, I see this bright light come up in front of me, but It's not at the end of a tunnel, It's right in front of my face..

_**[**~**] I know, another Cliff Hangar. I'm tiered, and I COULD write more, but it's 1:27 am, and I really don't feel like it! I might post again tomorrow, but it depends on how many Reviews I get. Lets see... If I get 10 new reviews, from 10 different people, I'll post the new chapter tomorrow. [**~**]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter you get to see what actually happened when Ezra was out of the locker room!**

_**[**~**] Previously-**_

_**I scream in pain, as place my left hand onto my head to find a... Butchers knife? Suddenly, everything goes black. After about five minutes of pure darkness, I see this bright light come up in front of me, but it's not at the end of a tunnel, it's right in front of my face….**_** [**~**]**

* * *

The light gets even brighter, as I slowly open my eyes. I look around the room, and see Ezra holding his head in his hands. I look down and see that I'm wearing one of those hospital gowns, like the one Hanna wore when –A ran her over.

"Ezra," I start to speak slowly, and quietly, and as I do this, he removes his hands from his face. "Ezra, where are we?" His eyes are blood shot, and I can see the pain in his eyes. "Ezra?" I start crying, not knowing what else to do.

"Aria, do you remember what happened at the school," He pauses, and I can tell that he just wants to cry, but he is trying to stay strong, "with Spencer?" I swallow hard at her name. _Spencer._ She just wouldn't let us be correct for once. She always has to be the one to know what's right, and what isn't. Maybe if she'd listen to her peer's she'd know they weren't lying about her loved ones being on the A- Team. _Toby. Jason. Ali. _Then I remember what happened.

* * *

"_**Aria, you touch Toby again, and I swear to god, I'll hurt you!" Spencer yells, as I start to move closer to Toby. I look him straight in the eyes, as if I'm searching for the meaning of life, and Ali starts to talk, as loud as she possibly can.**_

"_**Aria, I'd listen to Spencer if I were you, because, you know, that Teacher of yours, what's his name? Oh, yeah, Mr. Fitz! Fitz-y might not want you anymore if your face is all contorted from Spencer's wrath…" Ali Says, giggling afterwards. Most of the girls have left the locker room by now, and it's just us three, Toby, and two Varsity Field Hockey girls.**_

"_**Ali, I'll take my chances, I'm a big girl that can make my own decisions." I say, in a monotone voice, and I punch Toby square in the jaw, with all the force I can muster up. "That's for trying to kill my best friends!"**_

"_**Aria!" Spencer screams, as she pins me to my locker. "You bitch!" She then proceeds to slap me, and Pin me to the ground. Ezra runs into the room just in time "Girls, What's going on in here?" he calls, his voice a bit shaky. **_

"_**Ezra! H-Help!" I yell, as Spencer has my tiny, fragile body pinned to the ground. I kick her in the ribs, but nothing happens to her. By now the last two girls have left the locker room, and it's just us four, all by ourselves.**_

"_**Spencer, Stop!" Toby yells, trying to pry her off of me. She just won't budge. She starts throwing punches to the side of my head. With each blow my vision becomes blurrier than it was before. I let out a weak cry for help, "Ezra, please!" all of a sudden Spencer is off of me, and I'm in Ezra's arms. I can feel the blood rushing from my head, and onto my face, but I just stand there and sob into Ezra's shoulder. As I do this he pulls me to my gym locker, grabs my things, picks me up, and carries me down toward his office. Then it all goes black.**_

"Aria?" Ezra asks, snapping me out of my flashback. "Aria, you okay?" He asks, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, Ezra, I think I'm okay. I just don't want to see Spencer again for a very long time. Correction, I NEVER want to see her again." I say, with lack of confidence in my voice. "Ezra, what happened after you carried me to your office?" I ask, looking up at him, my eyes glassy from the unshed tears they hold.

"Aria, you fainted. The doctor said it was from major blood loss." Ezra explains, Tears rolling down his face, and his voice shaking.

"Miss Montgomery, you have a Visitor." Says the Nurse, as she walks into the room without knocking. _Rude much?_

"May I ask who it is?" I say, trying to be as polite as possible.

"It's Miss Hastings." The nurse replies. "Send her in please?" Ezra asks, before I can even object her presence.

_Oh, fuck no! He did NOT just let her in here! I'm going to have to have a very long talk about the definition of NEVER means with him…_

* * *

_**[**~**] So, I'm wondering what you guys think may happen between Aria and Spencer. Any tips? Leave them in the Reviews! I'd love to hear from you guys! Let me know what you want to see more of in here. The Idea was taken from a friend of mine! I'll try to update in about another week… I'm not doing any more of this "post all the chapters in one day" crap, and I should have started it off with one chapter a day, but I got carried away, and was VERY bored while my Little brothers Girlfriend was over! I'd just like to thank you all for reading, and Let you all know that you can reach me on Rosebook (**__** .fm/**__**) every day. You just have to remember that there's a MAJOR time difference, because I currently reside in Okinawa, Japan. Anyways, enough with my blabbering, I have a Japanese project to get started on! **_

_**-Ez [**~**]**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I truly apologize for taking so long to update! I changed the name from "Following The Leader Has Become A Dangerous Game" To "A Dangerous Game".**

****~** Previously on A Dangerous Game:**

**"May I ask who it is?" I say, trying to be as polite as possible.**

**"It's Miss Hastings." The nurse replies. "Send her in please?" Ezra asks, before I can even object her presence.**

**_Oh, fuck no! He did NOT just let her in here! I'm going to have to have a very long talk about the definition of NEVER means with him…_**** **~****

* * *

"Right away, Sir." The Nurse says, slowly walking out of the room. _What happened to 'Right Away'?_

As soon as she closes the door, I turn to Ezra. I wind up turning my head a little too quickly, and my vision becomes blurry. I could swear that I had seen Jason sitting right next to Ezra. I close my eyes for a few seconds, and re open them to see only Ezra there. I let out a sigh of relief. It takes me a few seconds to remember what I was going to yell at him for, and as soon as I remember, Spencer slowly enters the room.

"Can I help you?" I ask, starting to regret our friendship. When she doesn't answer my question, I look at her, and ask "Did you come to finish me off? Did you not want me to be awake? Would you rather have me in a fucking coma? Is that what you'd prefer me as? A Fucking vegetable? Because if it weren't for Ezra-"

"Aria, stop..." Ezra says, cutting me off. "Do you not see how sorry she looks?"

"Sorry, Ezra?" I retort. "She SHOULD be sorry! She almost fucking KILLED me, because I punched her BOYFRIEND. Did I mention that said boyfriend has been trying to kill us from day one?" I say, Scoffing at his attempt at trying to make me feel sorry.

"Aria, I am truly sorry. To be honest, I don't know what happened between us. All I can remember was Ezra throwing me into Toby's arms. I am completely sorry about anything I said to make you hate me, or anything I did to send you to the brink of death." Spencer says, sounding 100% sincere.

_Does she really think I would fall for that? "I don't know what happened between us?" Is that the best that she can come up with to win me back? Does she really think I'm that gullible?_ I chuckle at her attempt to get me to be her best friend again._  
_

"Do you really believe I'll accept your apology? You beat my head into the ground, and said that I 'Must pay for what I've done.' What the fuck have I ever done? I thought you were my best friend Spencer. Apology not accepted. Now get out of my sight, you bitch. I never want to hear from you again!" I yell, making myself dizzy from lack of breath.

"B-b-b-b-but... **WE'RE TEAM SPARIA!**" Spencer cries, wiping the tears from her face. She takes a step closer to my hospital bed and speaks again. "Aria, you're my best friend. I can't live without you! Please don't do this!" She cries, trying to take my hand and place it in hers. I jerk my hand away, and look at her, disgusted.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, You are no longer my best friend. I can't believe you'd beat the shit out of me, and then ask for my forgiveness. That's something I'd expect Mona Vanderwaal to do, but it's something I'd never expect my best friend to do. I'm sorry, but it's going to take a very, VERY long time if I'm ever going to trust you again, which may never happen. You're just going to have to get over the fact that you fucked up, and this is your punishment. Now, get out of my face. I don't want to hear from you again." I yell, pointing to the door. Spencer walks out in tears, and Ezra gently grabs my hand.

"Aria..." he starts. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" He asks, rubbing his thumb in little circles across my knuckles.

"Not really." I say. "She deserves a lot worse than that. Maybe, I can -" I stop myself from talking. _Do I really want to torture all the girls? There's only one that I have beef with, and she needs to be punished for what she's done... If I join in these foolish games I could protect Ezra... I could keep him from ever being tortured... but then Hanna and Emily would wonder why I wasn't getting any hate from -A..._

"Maybe you could what?" Ezra asks, pulling me out of deep thought.

"N-nothing..." I say, completely forgetting what I was thinking about. "Hey, Ezy... Do you think you could get me some coffee?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"Sure thing, Ar." He says. "You should take a nap, though. You need your rest." He gets up, and kisses my forehead. "I'll have some coffee for you when you wake up." He says, walking out.

As he closes the door, I close my eyes, and Imagine what it would be like, controlling Spencers life.

_"You thought you could win me back, didn't you, Spencer?" I ask, removing my Black hoodie. "You imagined that we'd be friends again, walking down the beach with Toby and Ezra, even after all the shit Toby put us through while he was on the -A team, didn't you?" I ask, walking closer to her. "I've had you under my control this entire time, Spence. You never even knew I had anything to do with them, and I relished in the idea of torturing you, day by day, even if we were Team Sparia. You may have been my best friend, but fucking up once helped me decide to make your life a living hell. I hope you've enjoyed every minute of your torture as much as I have, because these last few minutes of your life will be __**Killer.**__" I pull a knife out of my boot, and look at Spencer's face, tears streaming down her cheeks. I walk up to her until we're face to face, and I press the knife against her chin. "Goodbye, Spencer." I say, pressing the knife to her throat._

Ezra wakes me up by placing his lips against my forehead. "You okay, babe?" He asks, placing the coffee that I asked for on the table next to my hospital bed.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, but I'm better now because you're here with me." I say, sitting up, and placing my lips against his. He slowly breaks away from the kiss to speak.

"Aria, the doctor said you'll be out of the hospital in two weeks, but you need your rest, and as little caffeine as possible. Emily and Hanna have been texting you since you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you yet, you looked so... peaceful." Ezra says, gently brushing one of my curls out of my face. "I brought you some takeout, because I know you won't enjoy the hospital food." He places the takeout on my dinner tray, and gets up to turn on the TV.

"Ezra?" I ask, as he turns on the television.

"Yes, Ar?" He asks, looking over in my direction. He presses the power button, grabs the TV remote, and walks over to the couch that's next to my hospital bed.

"What time is it?" I ask, grabbing a plastic fork, and opening up the carton of noodles.

"It's eight o'clock. You slept for about two hours. Your parents came in while I was out, and told the nurse to call when you woke up." He says, picking up his fork and carton of noodles as the nurse walks past the room, not noticing that I woke up. _So much for calling them when I woke up... What's wrong with Hospital service these days?_ Ezra and I sit there, and eat our takeout as we watch TV. Around ten o'clock Ezra and I fall asleep, He's on the couch, and I'm on the Hospital bed. I hadn't bothered to check my phone, because I knew that if I did I'd have to reply to the girls, and I just wasn't in the mood to after the dream about Spencer. _The next two weeks are going to be dreadful if I can't have any caffeine..._

* * *

**_So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... The next one is going to be a time jump, since Hospitals are boring... Except when people _****_disappear, but that won't happen, because Aria is under Ezy watch 24/7... ANYWAYS, I look forward to reading your reviews ^-^_**

**_ADIOS!_**

**_-Ezyyyyy_**


End file.
